Happy Anniversary
by OverDramaticWriter
Summary: A completely original story with completely original characters. Apart of an Art Trade with Sadist-Seme. Alex wakes up somewhat disorientated after a surreal dream. Hearing loud crashes he goes to investigate and finds more then he expected.


Characters: (OC) Alex and Sam~

Plot:...uhhh...alex is hungry and sam is in a bad mood?

Smex: if you want~ :3 though not actual porn aka them f***ing~ XD

Theme: food~ : D

Genre: romance/humour

Rating: whatever you want as high as you want

3 items you want

I want:~ 1~ fun

2~ fluff

3~ you to have fun~ :3

3 items you do not want.

I don't want~ 1 angst

2~ Death

3~ cliff hanger.  
>Pie: So I decided to try a request for my cousin using her own two characters :3<br>The information above is what she requested and I'm hoping I'll be able to complete it to her standards ^^  
>She wanted a somewhat short Fiction with just a little fluff but nothing to intense :D<br>She gave me free reign over a lot... So I just hope I don't mess up and offend her .

Loneliness.  
>Many people take this feeling for granted. That is because no one ever knows what loneliness is until they experience it. Once one has it, it is a desperate struggle for them to overcome the obstacle. Sam had never felt any other feeling but loneliness throughout her childhood. That is until a certain young child decided to rescue her from the overwhelming darkness.<br>Alex had always had a crush on the Pink Haired girl who seemed to prefer isolation. He could never pluck up the courage to speak to her despite her solitude. Alex's biggest fear was rejection and Sam was probably full of it. Days went by and Alex continued to watch his object of affection from a distance. It became a daily habit and within a week he had memorized everything. How the Shade of her hair matched the shade of her wings, how she always wore a shirt that was a lighter shade from her hair color and that she always seemed upset. How one eye was a beautiful shade of blue and the other a delicate shade of pink. Today was exception. Same colored shirt with the same colored socks that matched her fuchsia hairstyle. Yet something about her seemed different. Alex swallowed hard, stood up and began making his way towards Sam.

"H-hey!" Alex forced out quickly avoiding eye contact.  
>"Hello..."Sam responded quietly.<br>"Why do you sit alone all the time? Don't you like the other kids..." Alex asked curiously before trailing off.  
>"No reason." Sam responded in the same whisper she had before.<br>"Then why be alone?" Alex questioned tilting his head in confusion.  
>Sam looked up and met with Alex's bright green eyes. The moment their eyes connected Alex felt his face heat up, he wanted to look away but something about Sam was so mesmerizing. He couldn't find it in himself to break eye contact with something so precious...<p>

Alex awoke with a start. His startled reaction half due to the fact that he hadn't had a dream so vivid in his life and the other because of a loud bang that echoed through the apartment. Alex threw the covers off and stumbled out of his bed.

"S-Sam? Are you okay? What was that?" Alex yelled out despite his confused state.

When Alex heard no anger a fear began to grip his inside. What if something had happened to Sam? He could never forgive himself if she had been hurt whilst he rested. Alex practically threw himself out the door and began a quick walk towards the noise leaning on the walls for support. Another bang erupted through the house. Crap! What was that?  
>Alex soon found the source of the noise. It looked like a tornado had ripped the interior of the apartment. Sam stood their looking shocked and then began to move frantically. Throwing things here and there causing several more loud noises to echo and bounce of the walls.<p>

"Sam what are you doing?" Alex asked in a state of shock.  
>"None of your business!" Sam snapped throwing an unidentifiable object towards Alex.<p>

Alex quickly dodged as the flying item hit the wall behind him. He'd never, in the entire 12 years he'd known Sam, seen her in quite a fury. Her body just seemed to seep with rage and he decided it was best for him to leave her. Quickly turning around Alex headed for the kitchen in search of food leaving Sam to whatever she was doing. His mouth fell open when he realized that the kitchen had also been demolished.

"My food..." Alex groaned.  
>"I FOUND IT!" Sam called out, startling Alex.<br>"You found what? What caused you to do so much damage?" Alex sighed walking back into the hectic mess.  
>"This!" Sam beamed triumphantly holding out the necklace Alex had given her a long time ago.<p>

Alex stared at the small trinket for a long time. After what seemed like forever he shook his head in an amused way. He found it funny she'd caused so much damage over one object yet it meant a lot to him. Alex had given her the angel-shaped pendant 6 years ago today, when they first met. Though something was nagging at him, the fact she had lost it.  
>"I can't believe you lost it," Alex said frowning his eyes narrowing in what looked like anger.<br>"B-but I found it!" Sam stated innocently.  
>Alex shook his head. Damn Sam always knew how to worm her way out of trouble. He took her into his arms and rested his forehead against hers. He gently brushes his lips against her and whispered<br>"Happy Anniversary Sam."

And for the second time that day Green met Pink and Blue.

Pie:  
>Reviews would be awesome :D<br>And don't judge me to harshly on the horrible grammar and/or spelling .


End file.
